The Disappearance of Haruhi SuzumiyaHaruhi's POV
by Haru-nyan22
Summary: What if Haruhi never went to North High but instead went to Koyouen Academy, light HaruXItsuki, this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**The disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya**

This is my first fanfic that I have submitted online so I'm not sure if my grammar is perfect. This story is in Haruhi's POV, basically her side of the disappearance story.

My name is Haruhi Suzumiya, as you guys probably already know I'm looking for that person from Tanabata three years ago, and that person is John Smith. When I met him it felt like he already met with aliens, time travellers and espers and he seemed like it was just something that was always happening to him because of the way he talked but what I want to know is why I can't be the one who gets to hang with those sorts of things so this is how my high school life started out.

I go to the school Kouyoen academy because John Smith would have graduated by the time I get into high school so I chose this school instead of North High like the school he said that he went to. When I got into home room the teacher said that we should do introductions, when my turn came I stood up and said "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya from East Junior High, I'm not interested in ordinary people, but if any of you are aliens, time travellers or espers please come see me, that is all."

I wanted to get straight to the point which seemed like what I did and just because I didn't go to North High and look for John Smith doesn't mean that I can't look for the supernatural. As I looked around the classroom everyone was giving me weird looks, typical, as soon as sat down I looked out the window and thought to myself 'Why can't something strange happen to me already'.

It was already the middle of the year when I heard about a new transfer student coming in, I felt so excited, when he walked in to home room he even looked mysterious with his huge grin he had on, when he introduced himself he said "Hi, I'm Itsuki Koizumi, I came from a town just outside of this one and I hope that I can make friends here as well."

He is definitely on my list of weird people; I have to meet up with him after school.

Authors note: If I get some reviews I will continue this story because I don't want to write a story and no one reads it. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Once school ended I ran straight out of the school and went to look for that mysterious transfer student, I saw him a couple of minutes later with a grin still on his face so I walked right up to him and said "So your Itsuki Koizumi, right?"

"Why yes I am and you are...?"

"Oh, I'm Haruhi Suzumiya"

"Oh, I see, well Ms. Suzumiya, would you like to walk home with me?"

"Yeah definitely, so why did you transfer here anyway?"

"I transferred here because my dad transferred here for his work."

"That sounds so ordinary"

"Would that mean you're looking for the extraordinary, by any chance?"

"Yeah, three years ago, Tanabata, I met this guy called John Smith and he said that he believed in aliens, time travellers and espers, and he said that he knew someone just like me that did something like that for Tanabata."

"Oh, I see, have you tried looking for him?"

"That whole year I was looking for someone who looked like him but I didn't find him."

At that moment koizumi stopped and grabbed my shoulders and then he said "Ms. Suzumiya, for all you know he could be out there somewhere trying look for you to."

"I hope that I will find him someday."

We kept walking and I couldn't help but that Koizumi was starting like me but I don't have time for ordinary humans but if is mysterious than he could help me uncover the world's mysteries.

He then giggled and said "Maybe someday you will see him, just keep looking and never give up."

"Wow, thanks Koizumi, I'm near my house now so I will see you tomorrow, and I won't give up looking for John Smith."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, and I'm glad I could help you out Ms. Suzumiya."

When I got inside my house I yelled out that I was home to my mum and went to my room and just sat on my bed and turned on the TV in the corner of the room to a random anime show about some blue haired girl eating a chocolate cornet with some purple haired girl looking at her weird, it seemed pretty funny.

But that whole time I couldn't stop thinking about what Koizumi said, I mean, I only just met him and he was saying all this stuff to encourage me, I wonder if he **is** mysterious, he sure seemed like it.

Author's note: I have had this story in my head for a while and wanted to get chapter 2 up I can't wait till I get the whole story up. I put in a reference from Lucky Star it is definitely a funny anime, till next time bye-niiiii ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

When the next day came around I felt so melancholy, I just don't know what to do about this new transfer student because he seems to like me, but on the off chance he is mysterious then I should go out with him and he can help me find the mysteries of the world, I guess now I feel a little better.

Once I got into class I sat down and looked out the window which I have been doing for a while now. When it was lunch time koizumi came up to me and said "Ms. Suzumiya, could I talk to for a minute?"

I felt myself brighten up all of a sudden and I said to Koizumi "Sure, do you want to go outside the classroom?"

"Yeah sure"

As we got out of the classroom Koizumi said "Ms. Suzumiya, I just wanted to say that I think you are charming, and I was wandering if we could go out sometime?"

I have no idea what to say to this, I don't know if he is mysterious at all.

"Maybe we should just stay friends for a while, I mean we just met a couple of days ago."

"I guess that would be a good idea, Ms. Suzumiya"

"But we can still be friends if you want."

"I guess we can be friends if that is what you want, Ms. Suzumiya"

Once we walked into class the bell rang, all I did for the rest of the day was sleep through the last classes, I had a weird dream though, I had a dream about John Smith except it was in the school that he went to and I was wearing the sailor uniform for that school and it looked like we were in a clubroom.

The bell rang, and it woke me up so I got my bag and started heading out of the school. I met up with Koizumi at the school gate and I said to him "I had a weird dream during class today."

"Oh really, what was it about if don't mind me asking?"

"It was about John Smith I was at his school, in the uniform and in what looked like a clubroom. I keep getting this feeling that someone is looking for me or something like that."

"That's one heck of a dream, have you ever been in that school or that classroom?"

"Not that I know of."

"I wonder why that is then."

"Well my house is around this corner so I will see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow Ms. Suzumiya!"

I ran into the house yelling out that I was home and just sat on my bed to think, I have been doing this for a while now, but I can't stop this feeling that someone is looking for me, is John Smith? Or is it someone else? I can't answer these questions until that someone actually finds me.

Author's notes: This chapter seemed a bit OC but I'm really looking forward to the next chapter because a lot is going to happen :3 bye-niiii


	4. Chapter 4

It is already December and I haven't found anything mysterious, besides Koizumi but I'm not sure if he is all that mysterious.

By the time I got to class it started to snow, it was so cold it made me feel so melancholy, some people were away because of the cold that has been going around lately it must be worse than it was last year. This feeling of someone looking for me feels stronger than ever before, maybe that's what is what making me feel melancholy.

When it was lunch I just sat with Koizumi and we both ate our bentos. What is this feeling?

When it was the end of day I was walking with Koizumi like I always do and that's when the most weirdest thing happened some guy ran up to us in that uniform just like John Smith's and like in my dream, weird, but what was weird was what he said "Hey!"

"What do you want?...well, what do you want? And who are you anyway huh? And I don't think a total stranger has yelled 'hey' at me before, so get to the point and tell me what you want! And if you're here to pick up girls you better leave."

"…And I guess you've never met me before either?"

"I can't say I have, would you mind telling us who you are?"

"You're a transfer student here right?"

"Your right, I transferred here in spring, but how did you know that?"

"Do you remember something called the 'Organization'?"

"Organization? Which one, there are lots of organizations out there."

"Haruhi!"

"Nobody gave you permission to call me by my first name. I don't know you, so stop bothering me and get out of my way."

"Suzumiya!"

"hang on!"

"Don't call me by my last name either! How do you know my name? I don't know you! What are you wearing a North High uniform? You don't belong here! Go home, Koizumi, let's go."

"Wait!, Haruhi"

He then grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Ms. Suzumiya!"

"Are you coming or not, Koizumi"

I then turned and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! That hurts!, Wait! Wait a minute!"

Then one of the security guards from the school came to see what was happening.

"Halt! What's going on here? You don't go to this school. What's that a North High uniform?"

"Well, uh… damn it!"

"whoa hold on!"

"Get off, get off me, H-Haruhi, just tell me one thing! Tanabata three years ago! Remember! You drew all those hieroglyphs on the campus grounds that night didn't you?"

How does he know all of this, wait! It couldn't be, could it? John Smith?

"So what if I did that's not news, everybody knows that."

"But what they don't know is that you weren't the only one who snuck into the school that night weren't you, the guy carrying Asa- I mean carrying a girl on his back you remember that guy right? You made him draw those things didn't you? And I know what those drawings were saying they said 'I am right here'"

Ok I'm seriously thinking that this guy is John Smith.

"I think we've had enough here."

"Wait!"

"Calm down son! Calm down!"

"Ms. Suzumiya!"

I went over to where he was on the ground and held him by his scarf and head butted him.

"Haru-…"

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Why! How come you know about me! Who have you been talking to? Hang on, I didn't tell anyone abut that night, back when I was… North High? Who are you! And what's your name!"

"John… Smith"

This feeling…. He actually found me!

"John…. Smith? …. You…. That's impossible, You can't be…. Then your that weird high schooler who helped me three years a…."

"Ms. Suzumiya!"

How! He….. He found me! But all that time I spent looking for him….. Why didn't he show up earlier? But that weird feeling I had was it that he was looking for me this whole time? But at the same time I was looking for him to….. Why?

Author's notes: Yay! The story getting to where I wanted it to be, this is pretty fun to write it's my first one that I have submitted on-line to, because I have came with so many good ideas for Fan-Fics most of them Haruhi based, and my friend said that I should make an account on Fan-Fiction. Till next time Bye-niiii.


	5. Chapter 5

After that incident we went to a café nearby to talk properly over the situation, we bought some coffee while we were there, then we started talking

"Actually I met John Smith twice" I started saying

"Twice?" John asked, but wouldn't he know that we met twice; I mean he's John Smith, right? I nodded at his question.

"On my way home that night, after doing those drawings, he yelled out to me 'John Smith wishes you the best of luck in making the world more exciting'." Wouldn't he remember this?

"Really? I don't remember saying anything like that"

"Umm, excuse me, I just want to make sure I understand everything" Koizumi said after being quiet for a while.

"Yeah sure" John replied

"To summarize, you said that you are in a different world than the on you are currently in?" Koizumi asked, maybe he is getting on to something.

"Yeah"

"And in this other world, myself and Ms. Suzumiya go to North High, and are members of something called the SOS Brigade?"

"Uh huh"

"And with us, there is a time traveler called Mikuru Asahina and an alien being called Yuki Nagato, I'm supposed to be an esper and the three of us were sent by our respective groups to observe Ms. Suzumiya."

"That's pretty much it" wow all this stuff seems so interesting. Then Koizumi started laughing, but I don't think it's something to laugh at.

"Sorry, It's just that it would make a great story and…."

"And every time I would get bored Closed Space were to appear" I cut Koizumi off but this seemed so weird and interesting too.

"Uh… yeah"

"And if that happened it meant the whole universe was in danger?"

"That's right"

"But the 'me' in that world didn't know she had that power, I was the only who didn't…"

"That's how it was, and you really didn't care about having just a normal day."

"And I was always causing trouble right?"

"Yeah"

"hmm… That is so cool!"

"Ms. Suzumiya!"

"No way! You believe me? Sorry but the version of you that comes from my world didn't believe anything thing I said"

"That's because that version of me is a complete idiot but I believe you" I said under my breath "Because that kind of world… is way more unbelievably cooler!" "After I met John Smith, I did some research on the students in North High, I staked him out, but I never saw anyone who looked like John! But now I know that cause three years ago you weren't a student there yet!" He started to smile like it was all too familiar to him "What are you smiling about?"

"Who me? Nothing! Anyway I got a question" As he raised his hand toward me "Why didn't the you in this world go to North High?" He said as I sat down from my little out burst.

"Cause it didn't really matter where I went! One thing, John would have graduated by the time I started high school, besides I couldn't find him anywhere, also, my teacher kept bugging me about how Kouyouen had the best record around for college acceptance."

"Those are good reasons" John replied, I was still looking for him even when I entered high school.

"So why are you going there?" he asked Koizumi, Koizumi then jumped a bit from being asked a question since he wasn't really in the conversation.

"Huh? I guess for the same reason, I selected this school because it complimented my educational attitude."

"The SOS Brigade?" I started thinking to myself. "Hmm, it sounds like fun!"

"Yeah well, to be honest, you were the only one there who was having fun there." Haha I was the only one having fun, but it sounds so interesting.

"If I were to believe the story you've been telling us, the situation you claim to be in, or found yourself in, can be interpreted in one or two ways. I will explain." Koizumi started to explain. "First interpretation to consider that you have been transported to a parallel world." As he started drawing diagrams on a napkin. "And the second interpretation would be that the actual world you live in, the world is the thing that has been completely altered. Everything except you, of course. But either interpretation presents its own dilemma. In the first case we have the question of what happened to the version of you in this world? In the second there is a question of why you were the only person not affected in the world. If this is a parallel world, then somehow you have to find a way to return back to the world you come from, but if the world has changed then your task would be to find a way to change it back, if that's so, and you are successful in changing the world back, I would be concerned that the versions of me and Ms. Suzumiya would disappear, be that as it may, the quickest way to figure out the puzzle would be to find the one responsible for changing the world."

"But other than Haruhi who has the power to do something like that?" I started laughing at that because it's funny to know that I have been causing trouble in a parallel world.

"Oh! Perhaps it's invaders from a parallel dimension are playing a trick on you, you never know, they could pop up when you least expect it."

"Ok, now you're pulling my leg."

"If I were you, I wouldn't rule out that possibility, at any rate you now seem to have the keys inferred in that message Yuki Nagato wrote you."

"Hey! I don't know about you but I want to check out this clubroom! And I want to meet this Ms. Nagato and Ms. Asahina too! If I was the one who changed the world maybe if I go back there, I will remember something, right, John? That's the only way we can be sure right?" I started saying excitedly.

"When you say 'John' are you referring to me?"

"Why go with Kyon, when John is a much cooler name, besides, it's really common in the west, what kind of idiot would give you a lame nickname like 'Kyon' anyway? Ok guys, hurry up we gotta go!

"Uh…where?" John said dumbfounded

"Where else, North High of course! I will go out and grab us a taxi!" I can't wait I get to see the SOS Brigade's clubroom! I walked to a taxi stop to wave over a taxi and waiting for John and Koizumi. I spotted John and Koizumi and yelled out "What are you doing just standing there? Hurry up! Come on! Hurry, let's go!"

Author's Note:

Another end to another chapter, it took a while to get this one up because last weekend I went to an anime con, and I got my copy of the disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya signed by Crispin Freeman _ It was so awesome! Till next time bye-niiii.


	6. Chapter 6

As we were driving to North High, I couldn't do anything except to be so excited that have I have found John Smith and seeing the clubroom he was talking about at the café, I wonder what the SOS Brigade is like!

"Were here, now what? I don't mind you guys crashing my school, but your uniforms will stick out like a sore thumb. That might be a problem if a teacher catches us, you know." John said as we got out of the taxi.

"Yeah, good point" I started to think a bit for a plan. "Hm, I got it! Here's what we're gonna do, come on huddle up!" I started whispering the plan to them in the huddle we were in. "You got it?"

"That's the Haruhi I know!" John said which made me smile.

John got his spare uniforms out which were a part of my plan.

"I sure hope you washed these." I said to John.

"Ok, is there a good place to change in this?" Koizumi asked.

"Right here's fine" I said as I started getting the track pants on over my skirt. "Whoa! I didn't think your legs were so long!" I was getting ready to get the shirt on as well. "Hey, John, make sure no one's watching." I said to John, I didn't want any perverts to be staring around the corner.

"Yeah… ahhh! Hey!" John was shocked to see me change my shirt but I did have another shirt on underneath.

"Hmm, what are you worried about? I have a T-shirt on underneath." I said to John to make him stop worrying. "All done!" I yelled out.

"Aren't you a little cold?" John asked me.

"Not at all." I said back.

"Hey, could you put your hair in a ponytail?" John asked me, does he have a ponytail fetish or something?

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"No reason, never mind."

"hmm, yeah sure, why not? It doesn't look like it takes much effort, its annoying trying to get it right. Oh well, it will look like I'm really working out." "How's this look?"

"Spot on! In fact I think it makes you look 36% more charming!" John said back, what the heck is that supposed to mean?!

"What an idiot! Hey Koizumi are you ready?"

"Yes I am, I think" Koizumi replied.

"Now you look cold."

"Yes, well, Ms. Suzumiya if you're not planning on wearing the jacket, would it be possible for me to wear it?" Koizumi asked me.

"Nope! I have to use the jacket to hide our bags, here you go John, catch!" I said as I threw him the jacket with the bags hidden inside. "Ok, we are gonna make it to the school by pretending we just came back from a run. Ready?" I said as we went down the road while I was yelling beats going 'one, two, three, four'.

"This was a lot easier than I thought!" I said to john, relieved that the plan is going well.

"Don't be silly!" John said back.

"It's getting late, are you sure Ms. Nagato would still be in the clubroom?" Koizumi asked John, that is a good point.

"She will, but we have to hurry up." John said as we were jogging down the hallway.

"Wait a sec!" I butted in stopping in my tracks.

"What now?" John asked. "Change of plans, we should capture Ms. Asahina first!"

"Wait we're supposed to…"

"Ms. Nagato can wait for a little bit longer, hey! don't worry we will be in and out in a flash!"

"Ok! To the calligraphy club!" John announced as we ran to the club with Ms. Asahina.

As I burst through the club's door I yelled "Is there a Ms. Asahina in here?" Then a really cute girl who looked really moe tilted her head and said,

"Um… that's me?"

"Hey! Is that her over there? Is she really a junior?" I whispered to John, and then he whispered back,

"No mistake at all, that's definitely her!"

I looked at the cute girl sitting in front of me and said in a serious voice, "You there! I'm Suzumiya, head of the student intelligence agency! Mikuru Asahina, I would like to have a word with you, gather your things and come with me" I walked up to her while saying this, she tried to protest but I really wanted to see the SOS Brigade I had to get her out of this club.

"Watch out! Coming through!" I yelled out while carrying Ms. Asahina

"Pardon the intrusion!" I closed the door and locked it then turned to see a girl with purple hair standing next to the computer on the table looking at us with a worried look.

"Well hello there!" I said turning around.

"Uhh… Where are we? I don't know this place, why are you locking the door!?"

Ms. Asahina said while I was locking the door.

"Just be quiet" I said "So Miss Yuki Nagato? Hi there, I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, and the cutie with the big boobs is Mikuru Asahina, and the guy over in the gym clothes is Koizumi and I'm sure you know John Smith already." I said as I introduced everyone.

"Who's John Smith?" Yuki Nagato asked

"Aww, so this is the SOS Brigade's clubroom, there's nothing here but its got potential, we could the fill empty spots with all kinds of stuff." I said as I looked around the room.

"I… uhh…" John started.

"Ok, so what's the first thing we are going to do?" I asked cutting John off.

"Wait, you came all the way over here but you have no plan, man, you're exactly like Haruhi!" John said to me.

"You know, on second thought, this place might not work." I said to John

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Look, I really like the idea of using this room as our headquarters, but it's going to take forever to get over here! Hey wait a minute! We could meet up at the café next to the train station!"

"Wait! Hang on! I have a question, are you trying to start an SOS Brigade in this world, because it sounds a lot like it."

"I haven't decided what I'm going to call it yet, but now that I think of it, that's not such a bad idea after all. Our first mission is to get you back to your world, assuming you're from a different on of course, if not then..."

"Ok, before you…" After John was about to say something the computer turned on all of a sudden.

"What did you do that for? That scared the heck out of me, don't going turning it on like that." Yuki then shook her head. "You mean, you didn't turn the computer on?"

"Maybe someone adjusted the settings to turn it on automatically?" Koizumi asked but Yuki just shook her head again, then John ran up to the computer.

"Let me see that!" He yelled.

"What's happening? What's going on?" I asked

"I don't know, hang on a sec." Then John looked like he started crying… of joy?

"John? Are going to tell us what's going on? Are you going crazy?" I asked

"Its ok, perfectly sane" John answered back, then the computer started saying something on the screen it was weird, a message? It started saying that if everyone was here then that was the key, I have no idea what's going on here!

It then said that it was an emergency escape program, was it for John to return to his world?

To activate the program, press the Enter key. Otherwise, press any other key.

Is what appeared on the screen, I hope he doesn't press enter, he's John Smith, I have been looking for him everywhere!

He then asked Yuki if any of it rang a bell but she said that she doesn't know anything about it.

"Hey, John! What's wrong with you? Say something, John!" I said trying to get some answers on what was going on.

"Just be quiet for a second! …I'm sorry I just need some time to think about this"

He then looked at everyone, and then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, it was a club admission form, and he explained that in his world he was the first member in the SOS Brigade. Then he went to click the enter key, I tried to stop him, but it was too late, he pressed the enter key, then everything faded to black.

Author's Note: This fanfic is nearly finished T-T I have figured out an ending and I have decided that it is going to be an alternative ending to the movie. Till next time byeniii.


	7. Chapter 7

My alarm went off but when it did I just shot up from my sleeping position with an open mouth, thinking of that dream I just had

"Was… that a dream?" I just said to my self, that dream was so realistic like that other time when Kyon and I was in the school, there was a barrier and a big blue monster thing, the school was eerie and everything was gray. But was this dream something like that? Is Kyon… John Smith? No! It can't be!

As I got out of bed to get ready for school I felt like I have been asleep for so long that my feet hurt when I stepped. I put my hair up in a ponytail because in those weird dreams that Kyon was in, he said to me 'Put your up in a ponytail' or 'I like your hair in a ponytail' he really must have a ponytail fetish.

When I got into homeroom, I just did what I usually do and just stare out of the window, the buildings looked so small from where we are.

Just when I nearly started to space out Kyon came in and said "Hey, Haruhi."

"Yeah, what?"

"I like your hair."

Idiot. He really must have a ponytail fetish "I had another weird dream last night."

"Oh, really?" He said as he smiled at me "What was it about?"

"In my dream, I went to Kouyouen Academy with Koizumi and when it was nearly Christmas you ran up to us and said you were John Smith from Tanabata three years ago."

Kyon then chuckled and said "That's one heck of a dream."

"Shut up."

After that conversation the bell rang for the start of the lesson, I started getting tired so I just fell asleep, the stuff we were being taught was pretty easy anyway. When I started to dream, all that I could see was just a white void, then Kyon appeared his mouth started to open and he said in a whisper, "Aishiteru Haru…" Kyon was cut off by the sound of the bell signaling the five minute break between lessons. I tapped Kyon on the back and said to him "Meet me at the clubroom at lunch time."

"But why…"

"It doesn't matter why just meet me there at lunch time, got it?"

"Ok, fine" He said as he turned back around. The next couple of lessons seemed to fly by, because it was already lunch time, I grabbed Kyon by the tie and dragged him to the clubroom. Once we got to the clubroom, I locked the door and turned back to Kyon.

"So… what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Kyon…" I started feeling somewhat melancholy "I keep getting this weird feeling…" I said tears filling up my eyes "…Why do I feel like I have a dream that's right in front of me, but I can't reach it?"

"Haruhi…" Kyon started to say as he walked up to me and hugged me, he was so warm. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have been looking for John Smith for three years now and all of a sudden he comes up in a dream as you, aliens, time travelers and espers… John Smith said those were in existence, John is the reason why I looked so hard, those SOS Brigade outings… they weren't for nothing." I said, my tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Haruhi… that's because I… am John Smith." He said as his lips touched mine, it was a gentle kiss, not like in that other dream I had where it felt forced and harsh, this was a genuine kiss. As we broke apart all I said was "I finally found you...John Smith."

I went off back to class because the bell would be going soon but all I could think of was Kyon, or should I say John Smith, all this time of searching for him, he was the closest person to me, well I guess, It's an adventure right, right?

Authors Note: Yay Haruhi found John Smith! This is the end of my first fanfic so please review and something I forgot to do from the beginning: I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya characters or the story line except for my parts. Please tell me if this is a good story and I hope to do more fanfics with different animes. Byeniii.


End file.
